Pelehu Pilikia
by Tanith2011
Summary: The members of Five-O find they have something to be truly thankful for one fateful Thanksgiving Day, when a series of incidents involving a turkey, a little girl and a villain leaves an impressionable mark to be remembered by all for years to come.


**__****AN: **_Mahalo goes to "Book 'em Again" for lending me the name of Chin's wife and for beta reading this story. In English, the title translates to: "Turkey Trouble"._

**Pelehu Pilikia **

With his eyes busily poring over the document in his hand, Dan Williams started his routine walk past the cubicles that lined the walls of Five-O head-quarters towards his boss's private office when a peculiar sound stopped him in his tracks. Furrowing his eyes, the young detective took several steps backward to investigate the source of the noise which seemed to have come from within Kono Kalakaua's cubicle. Poking his head inside the doorway, Dan raised his eye brows at the spectacle taking place at his colleague's desk – or rather under it.

With his behind raised toward the doorway and his head hidden from view under his desk, Kono whispered, "Sshh li'ili'I palahū. You make too much noise and da boss gonna hear, den what will happen? In da oven you go."

Scratching his head, Dan cleared his throat audibly.

A loud bang followed by a yowl of pain was accompanied by the clatter of an assortment of stationery falling on to the floor as Kono's desk almost toppled over from the impact.

"Danny! How long you been standing dere, Bruddah?" Kono asked sheepishly as he scrambled out from under his desk, with one hand rubbing at the throbbing lump forming on top of his head.

"What have you got there under your desk?" Dan asked with a small chuckle as he entered the cubicle.

"Nothing!" Kono replied hastily. He swallowed with a gulp like a child caught in the act of some mischievous deed.

"Then what was that noise?"

"My stomach. I'm sure hungry."

"Don't tell me you were looking under your desk on a quest to find donuts. Come on, give?" Not believing the Hawaiian's word for one minute, Dan persisted with a playful grin spreading across his face. He tried to peer around Kono's legs but the larger man moved to block his view.

"Ya promise not to tell Steve?"

"Promise."

With a smile as big as his heart, Kono beckoned for Dan to move closer.

Curious and amused, Dan walked casually inside the confines of Kono's work station. He fought to control a desperate urge to laugh as the object of Kono's secrecy made its appearance in the form of a rather large bird, cradled in Kono's arms.

"Kono, what's that turkey doing here?" Dan blurted out loud.

The bird wriggled out of Kono's grasp and took refuge under the desk once more. The detective pressed his finger to his lips and looked over Dan's shoulder for any sign of Steve. Seeing no one in sight and hearing no footsteps approaching, Kono explained his predicament. "You see, my tutu bought dis turkey for Thanksgiving and she wants me to help her prepare it. I've been hiding it at my place da last couple of days but since Steve told me I had to come in today I couldn't leave it home all alone. I was thinking maybe if I wait until after Thanksgiving is all over den I can let it go."

"Steve's not going to like it," Dan chided with a touch of seriousness creeping into his voice.

"I know which is why I need ya to keep quiet, Bruddah."

"I will if that thing will," Dan compromised, pointing at the timid creature who was still hiding beneath the desk.

* * *

Walking hand in hand, Chin Ho Kelly and his daughter Tilda entered the outer office of Five-O.

"Hi, Chin. Hello, Tilda," Jenny Sherman greeted, stepping out from behind her desk.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Jenny," Chin replied, giving the secretary a quick peck on the cheek.

"You too, Chin. What brings you by? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your family , _away _from the office today?"

"I came by to drop these reports off for Steve. I left them in the car yesterday." Chin held up a file he held in his hand.

A sniffling noise from the small child by Chin's side brought the attention of both Jenny and Steve who had walked out of his office at the most opportune moment.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Jenny said with all the gentleness she could muster. Stooping down to meet the little girl's face at eye level, she reached a hand out to stroke Tilda's tear streaked and reddened cheek but the child sulkily shirked away from her touch.

Chin peered down as his daughter gripped the sleeve of his jacket tightly and hid her face against his arm. Sighing, he looked up to see both Jenny and Steve showing signs of falling under Tilda's charms. "I accidentally left the back gate unlocked yesterday and Mrs. Gooble escaped last night. My next door neighbour came around this morning and well, apparently Mrs. Norris found Mrs. Gooble," Chin recounted, sombrely.

"Oh, no! Poor Mrs. Gooble," Jenny gasped, straightening up and covering her mouth at the same time. She turned to gaze at Steve but found the detective looking confounded by the conversation taking place.

"Just who exactly are Mrs. Gooble and Mrs. Norris?" Steve inquired, wondering if he had somehow missed something since Chin and Tilda's arrival at the office.

"Mrs. Gooble is Tilda's chicken. She's a fully grown hen that Tilda has been looking after since she was just a chick. Lin doesn't really like pets but she allowed Tilda to keep Mrs. Gooble when the children all agreed to help look after her," the Oriental detective explained.

"And Mrs. Norris is your neighbor?" Steve asked, as he tried to keep up with it all.

No, she's my neighbor's big cat."

"I see. I'm deeply sorry for your loss," Steve sympathized then reached out to take the file from Chin.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of hurried footsteps erupted nearby. Not a moment too soon, HPD Officers Ben Kokua and Duke Lukela entered the office at a brisk pace, escorting a well-known and resentful looking individual between them.

Wanting to shield Tilda's innocence from the darker shades of his job, Chin wrapped an arm protectively around her small shoulders and began to usher her away toward the exit. Under ordinary circumstances he would assist Ben and Duke but today he was a father, not a cop.

Suddenly, an unexpected movement caught the two officers by surprise as the man they escorted broke away from them and somehow managed to successfully make a grab for the tall Samoan's gun. Armed with the officer's revolver, the crook menacingly pointed the gun at each of the detectives in turn.

Trying to remain calm, Chin moved his body to ensure his daughter was out of sight, hidden from the gunman's attention. He stole a quick glance over at his colleagues and knew from the looks on their faces that they shared the same concern he did. They each acknowledged that Tilda's safety will be first and foremost on their minds as they processed the situation at hand and began eliminating strategies that would undoubtedly place the child at greater risk of being harmed.

"Alright, McGarrett, I'm getting out of here and I'm taking one of them with me until I board that plane and get off this rock!" the crook threatened as his dark eyes picked out a hostage. From out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of movement. "You! You're coming with me!" Pointing his pistol directly at the Chinese detective's round face, he gestured for him to walk toward him.

Chin stood still, unable to move a muscle out of fear of exposing his little girl.

"I said move it!" the irate gunman growled.

Chin's heart leaped into his throat as he felt Tilda jump from the commanding voice. Her bravery touched his heart when not a whimper could be heard.

"Drake, you don't have to do this. Why don't we talk in my office?" Steve negotiated in a level tone, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Drake shot back. Sensing someone trying to creep up from his left side, Drake quickly wheeled around, keeping the gun raised in front of him. "Don't even try it! Keep your hands where I can see them and come out here, both of you."

Dan and Kono slowly stepped out from the cubicle with their hands up in a placating gesture.

"Over there with the rest of them!" Drake ordered gruffly before turning his attention swiftly back to his other hostages. Noting that McGarrett had taken a few more steps toward him, he snapped, "Get back!"

Steve reluctantly took a few steps back, not wishing to further aggravate the man.

Drake began to walk backward toward the door, his eyes on Chin. "You better start listening to me. I want all of you to stay back, except for _you_. You're coming with me and bring the kid!"

"Take me, but leave _her_," Chin pleaded, his hopes that Drake ignored his daughter's presence dashed.

Drake let out a dry laugh and shook his head slowly. "Na-ah. You're both coming with…." Before he could finish what he was going to say, something large connected with the back of his legs and tripped him off his feet. Losing his footing, Drake fell back and knew his plan was foiled. Three pairs of hands held him down and disarmed him where he lay. His arms were twisted behind him as he was yanked back up to stand on his two feet. Steel cuffs were immediately applied to his wrists.

"Book him, Duke! And get him out of my sight," Steve called out as the crook was led out of the office.

Dan returned the revolver to its rightful bearer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my guard down," Ben apologized sincerely, taking the pistol from Dan.

"Rule number one. Never let down your guard," Steve asserted.

Ben nodded and started to turn away to follow Duke when a hand planted on his shoulder.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Dan said with a crooked grin.

"You too, Danny. I sure have something to be thankful for this year," Ben replied with a smile before he left the office.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked the crowd at large. Relieved by the responses which followed, he faced Chin. "I'm sorry about that, Chin."

"All that matters is we're alright," Chin replied with a slight edge behind his words. He kept his hand around Tilda's shoulders, afraid to let her go.

It wasn't too long before the strangest of noises turned all eyes to the two legged, feathered animal as it watched them all inquisitively.

The small child huddled against her doting father, extricated herself and slowly took tentative steps toward the big bird who met her half way. She bent down and reached out with her tiny hands. As her fingers brushed over the dark feathers, a smile formed on her face and her eyes shone. Peering up at her father, Tilda's pleading stare was all it took for her to push the message across that she wasn't leaving the Palace without the new addition to the Kelly family.

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a replacement for Mrs. Gooble," Steve quipped.

"I don't know, Steve. I mean, where did this turkey come from?" Chin said puzzled, his voice still sounding strained from the unprecedented incident.

Danny gave Kono a playful nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

Glowering at his friend, Kono knew Dan was right. He had to tell Steve. "Boss…I…da turkey, well…"

"Yes, Kono? Are you trying to tell me that you're responsible for this bird?" Steve pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Kono meekly nodded.

"Is it to be used as evidence or perhaps it was a witness to a crime?"

Red in the face, Kono looked at Danny for help but his colleague stood leaning against the front of Jenny's desk with his arms casually folded in front of him and an amused expression plastered on his boyish face.

"Well, Kono, we're all waiting for you to provide an explanation on what this bird was doing in your office?" Steve questioned, a hint of sarcasm entered his voice.

"Okay." Kono took a deep breath and explained the situation to his audience.

"It appears we have a situation here. Kono can't keep the turkey because as much as it has helped us today, we simply don't have the facilities to accommodate it and I don't think the Governor would approve. My lifestyle is not cut out for this responsibility either. Jenny?" Steve turned to the secretary with mock seriousness.

"Sorry, Steve. I just wouldn't have the time to give it the attention it deserves." Jenny shook her head.

"Danno?"

"Don't look at me. I have enough trouble with my own. Good thing Aunt Clara is looking after the cooking arrangements this year," Danny replied with a chuckle.

"Well, Chin, have you room to spare now that Mrs. Gooble has gone to a better place?"

Chin looked from Tilda's pleading eyes to Kono's grinning face and knew the decision was made for him. He took a moment to reflect on how children could so easily forget certain events while others remain a part of them. It was to his relief that Tilda chose to embrace those memories that made her the happiest.

Mistaking Chin's delay to respond for hesitation, Kono kneeled beside the little girl and her new companion. "Tilda, would you like take her home?"

Tilda nodded shyly.

"If you promise to love and care for her like you did Mrs. Gooble, and if your dad is okay with it, I'd like you to keep her."

With a heart-warming smile, Tilda gazed up into her father's face, searching for approval.

Not wanting to take away the one thing that he wanted Tilda to remember from that day, Chin had only one answer in mind. To him the turkey resembled her innocence, and replaced the memories that he wanted to spare her from.

"Okay." The simple word left Chin's lips and nothing more needed to be said as Tilda ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, filling him with a greater gift than he could ever ask for. This year, like every other year for the last sixteen years of his life, since the birth of his eldest son Tim, Chin knew what he was most thankful for when the day of Thanksgiving fell upon them.


End file.
